


Vayu

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Stages of Love Series 3A: Elemental [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-21
Updated: 2006-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i can't believe we're doing this," daniel said, and jack looked up at him, eyes twinkling, but didn't stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vayu

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: air  
> title is the hindu term for the element 'air'

"I can't believe we're doing this," Daniel said, and Jack looked up at him, eyes twinkling, but didn't stop. Daniel was trying to be sensible, but it was difficult with Jack's lips wrapped around his cock, tongue doing sinful things.

"We're going to get caught," Daniel gasped, but Jack merely shrugged. The space was so small that Daniel was practically sitting on the sink to allow Jack room to kneel. It was over quickly, and Daniel bit his fist to keep from crying. Jack stood, licked his lips with a grin, and slipped out of the little room.

Daniel gave himself another minute to catch his breath, and then tucked himself back into his pants and left the room. And, when the stewardess gave him an odd look as he left the airplane bathroom Jack had just vacated, he merely gave her a sated smile before returning to his seat.


End file.
